1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to boats and more particularly is related to boats and propulsion systems designed for shallow water operation.
2. General Background
Sportsmen such as fisherman, trappers and hunters and particularly duck hunters are often faced with the necessity of navigating a variety of waterways in order to travel to locations which offer ideal conditions for these activities. Marshes, swamps and bayous frequently present ideal locations but offer limited accessibility due to shallow water conditions, weeds and a variety of shallow underwater obstacles which may make travel by boat using conventional inboard or outboard propulsion engines impractical if not impossible. Traveling on foot is impractical as long distances must often be covered to reach suitable hunting and fishing locations. Also, travel by foot is impractical as it is often necessary to transport extra equipment and supplies for building and/or maintaining equipment structures at hunting sites such as duck blinds.
Many hunters and fishermen utilize small boats such as pirogues having a shallow draft similar to a canoe which may be paddled or poled through shallow water. Although this provides a method of travel in the above conditions, it presents the disadvantages of consuming excess time and energy to arrive at a desired location.
Patents in this area of which applicants are aware include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,739, issued to Decker, entitled "Motor Mounting" discloses a method of mounting a motor which provides for use of conventional inboard engines as outboard motors. The boat is cut away in the rear to form a forward cutout in the transom. The sides of the transom are provided with motor supporting plates secured to the sides of the transom which have a vertical slot and downwardly extending recessed slots connected therewith. The motor is provided with extending lugs which terminate in heads. The lugs are received by the slots and may be selectively placed in the recessed slots to allow adjustment of the angle of the motor and propeller shaft in the water. Vertical brackets are provided on the sides of the transom and rearwardly of the plate. Brackets are provided with apertures to receive a bolt which passes through the upper ends of tie rods which are secured to the casing of the propeller shaft. The motor may be adjusted through use of the brackets and slots to provide for a variety of angles of the propeller shaft in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,169, issued to Liberty, entitled "Detachable Power Driven Propeller For Boats" discloses an internal combustion engine mountable on the transom of a boat and adjustable to provide for adjusting the angle of the propeller in the water. The engine is pivotally mounted on a mounting bracket and pivotal mount to provide for forward and rearward tilting of the engine on the mounting bracket. This allows for adjustment of the angle of the propeller in the water. The engine is secured on the rear of the boat by a mounting bracket. The angle of the propeller may be secured by adjusting nuts on the bracket with a wing nut. The propeller shaft is received by a housing which is supported by a spider-like frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,050, issued to Pugh, entitled "Power Driven Propelling Installation For Boats" discloses an internal combustion engine having a straight propeller shaft mounted to a boat by means of a transverse bracket which fits over the top of the transom. The engine is pivotally connected to the transom bracket to allow vertical and lateral movement of the motor and propeller. The propeller shaft is capable of being broken down into two sections at approximately its midpoint by loosening at a joint so that the apparatus may be more easily transported.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,202; 1,479,025; 1,586,517; 1,953,599; 3,498,253; and Pat. No. Des. 259,488 disclose engines which may be pivotally mounted on transom plates so that the angle of the straight propeller shaft is adjustable relative to the water.
None of the above patents provide for a boat and motor which may be used for shallow water operation while also providing an engine and propeller shaft which is light enough and small enough so that it may easily be attached to and removed from a boat by one person. An important feature also not provided is a motor and propeller shaft which is small enough to be easily transported in the trunk of an automobile without the need for breaking down important portions of the unit such as the propeller shaft. Providing a propeller shaft which must be broken down into sections for transportability increases the complexity of the unit by the addition of joints and connectors in a critical area of the unit. This also increases the degree of difficulty and amount of time and effort required in setting up and taking down the unit.